My Little Squidward
by DeadParents the serious kid
Summary: The summary is the description of the story. I own nothing except some of my characters. For moar information, visit my page. :U


My Little Squidward- Friendship is not sign of Anti-Socialism

Description: After being bug by Spongebob, Squidward tries to commit suicide but he was hit by a tranquilizer arrow. When he open his eyes, he found himself in a large mansion and meet a girl with neon-blue hair, purple T-shirt, shady black jeans, a pair of pink eyeglasses, a pair of blue sneakers and calm and peaceful lavender eyes named Sussy Parents. After he revealed that he's not dead, he found himself not in Bikini Bottom but a mystic place known as New Year's Cauldron a city filled with people who celebrate New Year's Eve. He found an alter ego of Spongebob named Yellow Cheese and a smart alter ego of Patrick named Bright Star. After Squidward traveled from NYC, he came across to Ponyville then on Canterlot. He meet many friends like May, Klaus, Violet, Sunny, Twilight Sparkle, Time Speeder and moar. When an enemy from the past returns with a pack of shiny haired enemies, it's up to Squidward with his newly-made friends to stop her before all was lost.

Summary:

Chapter 1- The End of Squidward's Suicide or alternate...

Squidward can't take it anymore. His boss called him "lousy", his neighbors are acting like animals and worst of all, everybody hates him. He wants nice neighbors, have a decent job, became popular and became rich. He want to end this madness. He wants an eternal peace. He want to get away from Spongebob and Patrick. He wants to get away from Mr. Krabs and that lousy restaurant. Finally, he made his decision. He pick up his pistol and press it in the side of his head, he heard an evil voice and it said, "Do it." He turned around and found nothing. Finally, he prepared to shot himself and prepared for an eternal rest. The Suicide ended gracefully as a tranquilizer dart is injected in his shoulder. After he nearly lose his conscious, he fell in the ground and last seen is that a girl walk in front of him.

Stranger's POV

I finally a fulfilled my mission that I must prevent Squiddy to commit suicide. I pick up his sleeping body and spoke some foreign words. A magic sphere shone in front of me and as I touched it, the sphere instantly vanish along with me and Squidward.

Nobody's POV

Squidward open his eyes and felt a pillow rested in his head. He grab another pillow and hug it tight. "Wait a minute." he said as his eyes were fully open. The room is spectacularly large. It has a real indoor swimming pool, a rack of bows, a table of gun varieties, a refrigerator with orange juice and several unknown cereal boxes and food, a dinning table with plates with pure gold centers and golden utensils, an air conditioner and several more fancy items that Squidward is green with envy with. He stared at the velvet couch as the flat screen TV is instantly on with the show, "Fluttershy and Itchy, the Last of Living Races". As he walk into the couch, he spotted a girl with neon-blue hair. She wore a purple T-shirt, shady black jeans, a pair of pink eyeglasses, a pair of blue sneakers and lavender eyes. He has a remote control in her right hand and on the other hand holds an odd sword. "Eeehhhh… Hello" he said as the girl turned to her.

"Mr. Tentacles." the girl said as Squidward was shocked that this girl knew her name. "I've been waiting for approximately 2 hours for me to wake you up."

"I'm sorry, Ms…"

"You can call me Sussy." the girl replied with a smile. Her face is full of happiness while Squidward's dull. "I was assign to save you because you will hold a great weapon against our enemies."

"What weapon?" he asked.

"The Element of Music."

Squidward thought it was a nuisance, "A what?!"

"Never mind." Sussy changed the subject.

Squidward stared at the odd sword and ask. "What's that?"

"Mah favorite gunblade, Blazebit." she answered as she spin her sword and became a gun. "The furniture you saw is given by my Creator. Fancy isn't it?" Squidward nod. "Now can I ask you 1 more question?"

"What?"

"Can you join with me heading to Canterlot.?"

"What is Canterlot? Is it a fancy capital of this unknown world?" Sussy nod with an invicible Awesome Face. "Do they master how to use the clarinet?" another nod. "Do they know fine arts?" again. "Please take me to this Canterlot city" he begged Sussy to go to the city. Sussy snapped her fingers and in a flash, there gone.


End file.
